Maniac Among the Bushes
Maniac Among the Bushes is the fourth case of Varini. It is also the fourth case of Fraise Residences. Plot Chief Marchant sent Dolorès and the player to the French quarter of the district after the team found a threat message written to Crazy David. Unfortunately upon arrival they found the body of Crazy David among the bushes with prints on his stomach. Charlotte Boulanger was detained because she witnessed the murder, but won't reveal who was the killer with the reason she would be kidnapped if she told the police. More so, a CCTV footage caught the conversation between Father Helgoth and Darren Dewolfe, forcing Darren to be detained until the conversation could be unraveled by Conner. Soon enough, the killer was incriminated to be college student, Francisca Maria. Initially claiming innocent, Francisca claimed that the murder was not her fault. A week prior, a masked man who claimed to be a member of Le Serpent took her hostage at the back alleys, threatening her to kill David who had came back to his former gang after being released from prison. As she knew she would be dead if she didn't fulfill his wish, she decided to commit the dirty job. She was sentenced to 14 years in prison. In the aftermath, Andre Hartmann was worried about Gabriel's mysterious actions during his analyses in the previous case and enquired him of his actions. He told them that analyzing the material related to Le Serpent and La Calavera brought back his hectic memories as a secret informant between the two gangs. He said that there were tensions when he left his job as a bank assistant and fled both gangs. He really regretted it which led to the start of his tenure in the department. Chief Marchant had known the whole time and had not wished to tell the others, in fear for being judged. She strongly suggested that they would not judge him as he was merely a victim of criminal ways. Gabriel offered his help to find out why La Calavera would take revenge for Crazy David's murder. They found out that he was a vital lead to taking down the Le Serpent gang. Dolorès Auch talked to Francisca about who threatened her but the student told them that she had told them everything she knew. When they investigated the alleyway, they found a handkerchief belonging to Florelina Zonnebloem, who said that she was innocent and it was proven correct when Darren Dewolfe made a confession before leaving the custody of the station via a grenade. Dolorès was thrown into a traumatic scene as she faced most of the explosion. Chief Marchant gave Gabriel a chance to prove that the team could trust him but they had to wait before investigating during the New Year celebrations as he was sure that they had something planned then. He is proven right when a murder takes place on the night before New Year's Eve. Stats Victim *'Crazy David' (found dead among the bushes with prints on his stomach) Murder Weapon *'Wrecked Rake' Killer *'Francisca Maria' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect knows gardening. *The suspect eats chocolate fondue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows gardening. *The suspect eats chocolate fondue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect knows gardening. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect knows gardening. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect knows gardening. *The suspect eats chocolate fondue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer knows gardening. *The killer eats chocolate fondue. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Ambush Among the Bushes (4/6) Trivia *The case victim's name, Crazy David, is taken from Crazy Dave, a character in the Plants vs. Zombies game series. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Fraise Residences